Three Brothers
by WhatUpMyPeeps
Summary: The Tale of Three Brothers retold with the Nordics. Technically a crossover with Harry Potter. I own nothing.


**Hey guys, long time no see? Sorry for the long period of no updates, but I have been super busy. Long story short, I had writers block, school started, I got a crap load of homework, got into Homestuck and Code Geass, started drawing a ton, and have been overall too lazy to write anything. I do, however,have some chapters written for 100, I just need to type them up. (See, laziness.) Oh, and I am also currently working on a sequel for the Red Shirt of DOOM if anyone is interested. But I currently have writers block on that. **

**Anyway, I got the idea for this story one morning when I was thinking about The Tale of Three Brothers from the Deathly Hallows(don's ask me why, I don't know) and my some of my favorite Hetalia characters, the Nordics. I thought, hey you know what, the Nordics really fit this story. And thus, this fic was born. The idea has been bugging me for a week and a finally decided to type it today.**

**A special thanks to violleet and her sister for helping me edit this. Now, finally, here is my first Hetalia story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>There once were three brothers traveling along a lonely, winding road a twilight. They traveled on and on, until around midnight, they came to a river too deep to cross. They could not safely swim, or a wade across. The brother's, however, where very skilled in magic. All they had to do to get across was wave their wands and make a bridge appear and cross.<p>

In theory it is a very simple task to accomplish. It was made complicated by a dark figure that blocked their path. They were halfway to the other side when death appeared.

Death was angered by the brothers. He felt cheated for travelers normally drowned in the river. The brothers, using their magic had cheated Death out of a new victim. However, Death was smart and cunning. He masked his anger, and instead pretended to congratulate the brothers on evading him. Death offered them each a prize.

Matthias, the eldest brother was a very combative man. He prized himself on his excellent dueling skills. He asked death for a wand more powerful than any other, one that would always win duels. It would be fitting for someone who had cheated death.

Death granted Matthias his wish. He crossed to the other bank where an elder tree was growing and fashioned a wand. He then returned to the brothers and gave Matthias his prize.

Death then turned to the middle brother, Berwald. Berwald was very unlike his elder brother. He did not wish for great power and personal gain. He was heartsick, and wished to be reunited with the one he loved. He politely asked Death for the power to recall others from death.

So, Death picked up a stone from the riverside and gave it to Berwald. He told him that the stone contained the power to bring others back from the dead.

Now only the youngest brother, Lukas, remained. He was wiser than his brothers and unblinded by personal desires. Lukas did not trust Death. He knew that Death was never this kind; Death must have some kind of ulterior motive. Lukas wanted to stay out of whatever Death had planned. He asked Death for an item that would allow him to go forth from this encounter and not be followed. Grudgingly Death handed over part of his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Death then stood aside and let the brothers continue on their way. They continued to walk and admire their gifts, until the time came for them to part ways.

Matthias traveled on for a week more. And upon reaching a distant village sought out Ludwig, another wizard with whom he had once fought. With the Elder Wand as his weapon, there was no way he would have lost the ensuing duel. He left his opponent lying dead on the floor and went to a nearby inn. There he boasted about the wand he had taken from Death and how it made him invincible.

Later that night, another wizard, Ivan, eager to have that power to himself crept into Matthias's room and took the wand. He slit his throat for good measure and disappeared into the night.

And so Death took the first brother.

Meanwhile, Berwald had been traveling to his own home where he lived alone. Once home, he took out the stone given to him by Death and turned it over three times in his hand. To Berwald's great delight, the figure of the man he had once wished to marry before his untimely death in a sleigh accident appeared.

Though, things weren't all that they seemed. Tino was sad and cold, separated from Berwald as if by a veil. Tino had returned to the mortal world, but did not truly belong there and suffered because of it. Berwald longed for the happy, smiling Tino he once knew. Finally, driven mad with longing, Berwald killed himself as to fully be with his love again.

And so Death took the second brother.

Lukas went on to live his life. Death searched and searched, but no matter where he looked he could not find the youngest brother. Only when Lukas had reached a great age did he take off the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son Emil. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that. I wrote most of it from what I remembered about the original story. It has been awhile since I have read Harry Potter, so I apologize if I got anything wrong. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. <strong>

**Peace,**

**Peeps **


End file.
